Pocky-Dokie
by Fuji Dan
Summary: Ini semua berpusat pada pocky! Dengan empat karakter utama Kuroshitsuji II yang harus rela memainkannya dengan satu sama lain—tak terkecuali! Hoho, akan seperti apa, ya?
**A/N:** Semua dapat rata di sini. Jadi kalian tak usah khawatir~

* * *

Semua diawali oleh kedatangan Alois dengan menggenggam sekotak pocky sambil berkata, "Ada yang mau main?"

Oh, jangan lupakan seringai menantang yang mengiringi ucapan tersebut. Pun wajah melongo dari ketiga karakter yang lain.

...

Huh? _Out of Character_? Bagian mana? Melongo? Darimananya? Apa hanya karena saat ini kita sedang membahas tiga—lupakan, coret Sebastian. Sebab iblis itu terlalu manis ketika sedang membulatkan mulut dan melebarkan kedua matanya. Baik, baik, Ciel dan Claude memang jadi tampak aneh jika disandingkan dengan kata itu. Tapi ini fanfiksi, oke? Semua hal bisa terjadi!

Jadi berhenti menyela narasi.

Alois tersenyum semakin lebar kala mengetahui reaksi para karakter lain sesuai dengan harapannya—

"Ooh, jadi kau tadi membayangkan diriku melongo karena kejutan pockymu itu, Trancy?" cibir Ciel sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan, angkuh.

"Ap—Tunggu, Ciel! Itu kata narasi! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau narasi untuk fanfiksi kali ini agak subjektif? Kenapa aku yang salah!?" seru Alois buru-buru, sambil di dalam hati mengutuk narasi yang berani sekali membongkar seenaknya pikiran bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Nah, mulai lagi! Jangan mulai buat gosip, _please_! Yang benar itu menulis, bukan membongkar! Sejak kapan isi kepalaku begitu!?" protes Alois lagi, menjerit pada langit-langit yang hanya membalas kosong keluh kesahnya. "Ckk, intinya, ayo kita main pocky!" ujar bocah itu ceria sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Claude dan memeluk sang iblis bermata emas erat. "Bagaimana?"

Ia mendongak, menatap penuh harap pada _butler_ nya yang masih memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Claude memejamkan mata, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " _Yes, Your Highness_."

Hoho, kekuasaan mutlak itu menyenangkan!

Kini bocah berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah kedua karakter lainnya. Sebastian hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan seulas senyum manis. "Saya bersedia ikut hanya jika _Bocchan_ sudah memberikan perintah untuk hal itu, jadi maaf," ujar iblis itu tanpa melupakan sedikit pun tata krama yang dimilikinya.

Alois menekuk muka mendengar hal itu. _Well_ , jelas sekali kalau seorang Ciel Phantomhive mana mau ikut dalam hal semacam ini. "Bah, paling ia takut kalau kalah nanti," ejek bocah itu lebih untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun, yah, bagaimanapun sebagai seseorang yang tumbuh dengan kecenderungan harga diri yang tinggi, telinga Ciel barang tentu langsung berdiri dibuatnya. "Kami ikut," sahut bocah itu cepat. "Memang siapa kau berani sekali melecehkan keluarga Phantomhive dengan menghina kepala keluarganya penakut, huh?"

Alois membulatkan mulutnya, terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian mengubahnya menjadi seulas seringai puas. Oh, ingatkan dia lain kali untuk menggunakan cara yang sama jika ingin mengajak Ciel lagi.

" _Yes, Your Highness_."

"Claude, berhenti mengintip narasi," ujar Alois kesal.

•

 **Guide How to Play by Alois Trancy**

"Yah, kalian tentu sudah tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya, bukan? Kita akan saling melawan bergantian satu sama lain. Per-permainan dilakukan oleh dua orang yang menggigit setiap ujung pocky, dan siapa yang paling awal berhenti memakan pockylah yang dianggap kalah. O~ke! Shieru, bagaimana kalau kita giliran pertama?"

•

 **Alois Trancy_Ciel Phantomhive**

"H-huh?" reaksi Ciel yang terkejut oleh seruan barusan.

Sebastian menepuk tangannya sekali, tersenyum ke arah tuannya dan berujar. "Semangat, _Bocchan_."

Ciel melirik ke belakang, berdecih. Sialan, berani sekali iblis itu mengejeknya.

Alois berdiri, memegang sebatang pocky dan meletakan salah satu ujungnya di sela-sela bibir bocah itu. Dengan enggan Ciel pun menggigit ujung satunya. Dan perlahan, mereka pun mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit pocky tersebut.

Benar-benar perlahan.

Well, Alois sendiri melakukannya untuk menggoda bocah di hadapannya saat itu, sih. Habis, lucu saja melihat Ciel memasang ekspresi serius setiap kali menggerakan bibirnya perlahan untuk memasukan setiap milisenti pocky ke dalam mulutnya. Seakan di dalam kepalanya sekarang ia sedang memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi di setiap gigitan yang dilakukannya. Sambil mencari celah untuk menghindari final yang tak diinginkan.

Oh, jangan menautkan kedua alismu seperti itu, Ciel. Ingat, konsentrasi pada pockynya. Lagipula narasi tadi sudah menuliskan kata _seakan_. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu—

"Pfft..."

Ehm, dan mohon jangan acuhkan Sebastian barusan. Ia tadi sedang batuk, sungguh.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang hanya tinggal tiga senti lagi, lho.

Uuh, semakin dekat...

Satu setengah senti lagi...

Kedua ujung bibir bagian atas mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan, ketika mendadak sisa remah pocky yang tersisa jatuh begitu saja tanpa sempat dimakan. Kedua bocah itu berkedip, lalu menarik mundur kepala mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan bingung.

Huh?

"Ah, seharusnya _Bocchan_ tadi langsung mendorong maju wajah _Bocchan_ agar bisa memakannya. Potongan sekecil itu tentu sulit untuk ditahan oleh bibir lagi, bukan begitu?" komentar Sebastian sambil mencoba meredam tawanya. Yah, ia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sih.

Kalau sampai iya, berarti seharusnya ia akan mendapatkan _fanservise_ saat itu juga. "Pfft."

"Ah, jadi di situ ya letak kesalahanku?" ujar Alois yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan. "Yosh, selanjutnya giliranmu, Claude! Shieru~" Ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si bocah bermata biru laut. "Berhenti memasang wajah cemberut dulu, deh! Kau main lagi!"

"Hah? Aku?"

Dan Sebastian tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa kesekian kalinya. _Well_ , yah. Sekalipun...

Tatapan iblis itu langsung melirik tajam pada Claude yang kini menatap intens pada tuan muda miliknya. -Nya, untuk Sebastian. Jadi kalian tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

•

 **Claude Faustus_Ciel Phantomhive**

Claude membungkukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan diri dengan si bocah saat ia menggigit ujung pocky yang diberikan oleh Alois barusan. Ciel pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sepasang mata biru laut itu menatap risih pada sang iblis. Karena entah kenapa Claude semenjak tadi terus menatapnya lekat.

—memperhatikan kedua karakter lain yang juga entah kenapa mendadak memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Ciel dan menatap iblis itu dengan tatapan antusias. Claude ingin bertanya, namun melepaskan pocky saat ini akan membuatnya kalah. Maka akhirnya ia pun mengkonsentrasikan diri pada permainan itu. Sambil mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membayangkan rasa lembut bibir dari pemilik jiwa yang paling menggodanya, pula—

Saat kacamata iblis itu berkilat ganjil, Ciel tahu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya menampar. Jadi, ya, tangannya pun bergerak cepat. Namun nyatanya wajah Claude tak bergerak seinci pun, kecuali sepasang mata amber itu yang membulat terkejut. Ciel berdecih. Terkutuklah...

Padahal kalau wajah itu bergerak beberapa senti saja hingga, setidaknya, mematahkan batang pocky tersebut, maka Claude akan otomatis tetap dianggap kalah juga.

"Oh, Shieru, sini kubantu," ujar Alois yang melihat _scene_ barusan sambil bergerak maju dan menampar sisi lain pipi _butler_ nya.

Sebastian pun juga berjalan mendekat. Membungkukan sedikit badannya sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Ciel yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangan itu sebelum berkata, " _Bocchan_ , jika ingin menonjok, jangan lupa untuk menonjolkan sedikir jari tengah anda agar menghasilkan efek sakit yang lebih terasa, mengerti?"

Ciel, _spechless_. Oh, bukan, ia tidak bisa berkomentar karena masih ada pocky di mulutnya.

"Ah, Sebastian, Claude malah memasang ekspresi melongo. Bagaimana kalau kau tonjok saja dia?" usul Alois dengan tampang senaif mungkin. Sebastian tersenyum menyetujuinya, mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada pipi iblis tersebut—

Sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh telapak tangan Claude, yang langsung meliriknya sinis.

Sang iblis mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk mematahkan pocky di dalam mulutnya dengan satu gigitan dan kemudian meluruskan tubuh. Mengingat bahkan tuannya pun menginginkan ia untuk kalah, bagaimanapun juga.

"Eh~? Kau kalah?" rengek Alois tak terima. "Apa ini artinya kau minta dihukum, Claude?"

" _Your Highness_ , bagaimana jika anda membaca tulisan narasi sebelumnya?" usul Claude dengan nada menahan kesal.

Alois mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengeluh dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "Buh, paling juga itu cuma komentar sepihak seperti yang ditulis buatku sebelumnya. Malas, ah."

... _Ingatkan dia kenapa dulu iblis itu memilih mengikat kontrak dengan bocah sialan yang satu ini..._

"Lalu, bisakah saya tahu alasan mengapa anda menampar saya tadi?" tanya Claude lebih kalem, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya setelah melepaskan genggaman iblis itu pada kepalan tangan Sebastian sebelumnya.

Alois menyeringai, menjawab dengan nada mengejek, "Claude Fautus, bagaimana jika kau menonton ulang _season_ kedua lagi?" tanya balik bocah itu dengan menirukan nada bicara _butler_ nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

... _Oh, benar_. Ia sebodoh itu (untuk mengikat kontrak, sekali lagi) karena untutan peran dan naskah. Ia sampai lupa.

•

 **Claude Faustus_Alois Trancy**

"Nah, jangan marah begitu," bujuk Alois, berjinjit sambil menyiapkan sebatang pocky baru. "Sekarang giliran kita."

Claude menghela nafas, menerima ujung lainnya dan mulai menggigit dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan tuannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu, melumat dan bercumbu dalam intensitas yang tergolong amat intim.

Sebastian otomatis menutupi mata Ciel dan memutar tubuh mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. " _Bocchan_ ," ujar _butler_ itu lembut. "Masih belum cukup umur untuk menontonnya. Jadi anda dimohon untuk bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Ciel berdecih. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya dari narasi?" cibir bocah itu sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan telapak yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Sang iblis tersenyum. "Jika begitu, mohon maafkan saya akan kelalaian saya barusan."

•

 **Claude Faustus_Sebastian Michaelis**

Setelah beberapa saat Alois pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Claude, dan tersenyum miring. Kakinya perlahan menjejak penuh pada lantai lagi, beriringan dengan kendurnya pelukan Claude di pinggang bocah itu untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya tadi. Ia pun menoleh, berujar lagi dengan nada yang tak kalah semangat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu Sebastian!"

Sang iblis menoleh ke belakang, memastikan situasi sebelum melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mata Ciel dan memutar tubuhnya sambil berjalan mendekat, mengetahui bahwa Claude sedang memegangi pocky yang akan keduanya gunakan. Ciel mengusap matanya beberapa kali, dan kali ini memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah Alois tanpa mengacuhkan betapa basahnya bibir bocah itu...

Oh, lupakan.

Claude yang menyadari bahwa Sebastian sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, melirik sekilas. Sebelum kembali memandang ke arah pocky dengan tatapan intens sambil bergumam lirih, "Sungguh batang kecil nan rapuh yang sungguh memikat."

Sebastian mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat kedua anak manusia di sana mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Mereka tak memiliki pendengaran setajam iblis, jadi wajar.

Claude masih tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ia mulai mengelus perlahan pocky di tangannya, mengendus perlahan camilan itu dengan raut tenang, dan berkomentar lagi, "Membuatku ingin sekali memakanmu," Kali ini pandangannya melirik ke arah wajah Sebastian yang berubah kaku. "Hingga pada remah terkecilmu."

Oh, oh, jadi ini _parody_ untuk serial anime _season_ duanya, huh?

Sebastian, sekalipun tak mengelak jika saat itu sudah cukup marah karena diingatkan kembali dengan alur _season_ II, tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan anggun, kemudian meminta dengan nada kelewat kalem, "Bisakah?"

Claude memberikan batangan pocky itu dengan cuma-cuma.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, gerangan apakah," ujar Sebastian sambil memperhatikan batang pocky di tangannya dengan teliti. "Motif anda melakukan hal tersebut?"

Claude menyeringai. "Balasan untuk pukulanmu tadi," jawab iblis itu sambil memperhatikan saat Sebastian memasukan ujung pocky ke dalam mulutnya—

—terus, hingga hampir tiga perempat bagian pocky tersebut berada di dalam sana, sebelum mematahkannya dengan suara patahan yang cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh telinga manusia biasa. Sebastian menatap balik Claude sambil mengunyah pocky di dalam mulutnya hingga hancur. Iblis bermata merah itu menelengkan kepala, menggigit ujung sisa pocky tadi dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Iya, ia memang sengaja menantang balik.

Dan ya, Claude tentu akan menerima hal itu dengan teramat baik.

Iblis bermata amber itu pun segera memasukan sisa batangan pocky ke dalam mulutnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, dan menggigitnya, mengunyah camilan itu tanpa sedikitpun melepas kontak bibir yang ada, pun mencegah iblis yang lain menarik mundur tubuhnya dengan mencengkram bagian belakang kepala Sebastian dengan satu tangan. Oh, tapi Claude masih belum puas dengan hal itu. Ia pun mulai menjilati remah di sekitar bibir Sebastian dan memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam untuk mengecap remah lain di sana.

Kedua mata mereka kompak berubah menjadi warna yang sama.

 _Jiwa itu milikku!_

Lidah Sebastian mendorong lidah Claude yang memasuki teritorinya.

 _Akan kurebut ia darimu!_

Lalu menggigitnya keras, mengetahui jika iblis di hadapannya masih bersikeras untuk mencuri remah di dalam mulutnya.

Claude mendesis, mengeluarkan perlahan lidahnya yang berdarah sebelum kemudian memasukannya lagi dengan lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia menyentuh pelan geraham Sebastian, mencari berkas remah di sana, dan bergelut malas dengan lidah Sebastian yang kembali menghalanginya.

Satu tangannya yang lain, tanpa sadar mencengkram pinggang iblis bermata merah itu hingga membuat tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

 _Berikan padaku._

Ia menghisap kuat kedua bibir Sebastian sebelum kemudian kembali memasukan kembali lidahnya.

 _Jiwa itu, rasa itu..._

Keduanya tersedak, menggeram, namun masih terus mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Tangan Sebastian pun kini juga mencengkram belakang kepala Claude, mencari sisa remah yang sama di dalam mulut iblis itu.

"Mngh..."

"Ciel, tutupi mataku!" jerit Alois sok panik sambil menarik telapak tangan Ciel dan meletakannya di atas mata bocah itu. Ciel mendesis, menarik telapak tangannya kembali dengan kasar dan menundukan kedua matanya, bersikap seakan ada debu di bajunya. Yah, dengan wajah amat memerah juga, tentu saja.

"Ckk, bukankah kau tadi juga melakukan hal yang sama, huh?"

Alois memekik tak terima. "Apanya!? Mereka lebih panas, tahu!" protes bocah itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua iblis—yang kini sudah mulai berhimpitan pada tembok! "Hei, sejak kapan narasinya menambahkan ada tembok di fanfiksi ini!?"

Ciel memejamkan kedua matanya, tak memperdulikan komentar-komentar Alois yang semakin menjadi—"Ciel! Mereka bergesek! Demi tuhan, Ciel!" Yang mana jika ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, jadi mengingatkannya pada Soma. Cih...

Oke, ia juga mulai tidak sabar gara-gara hawa yang mendadak menghangat di sekeliling mereka.

"Ciel! Claude, Sebastian!"

"Gah! Sebastian, berhenti sekarang juga! Ini perintah!"

"Nggh, _yes, my Lord_."

•

 **Sebastian Michaelis_Ciel Phantomhive**

"Ckk, tindakanmu tadi tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau tahu," ujar Ciel sambil memandang marah ke arah _butler_ nya yang sedari tadi terus memasang senyum bersalah di wajahnya. _Ckk, ia tidak serius_. Pikir bocah itu semakin kesal. "Buat ini cepat," perintah bocah itu sambil menggigit ujung pocky dan diikuti oleh Sebastian dari sisi lain.

Namun belum ada dua gigitan, Ciel mendadak mengulurkan telapak tangannya, meminta agar iblis di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama. Sekalipun tak mengerti, Sebastian tetap melakukan hal tersebut. Bocah itu lalu melakukan sandi morse menggunakan jari telunjuknya di sana. Dan Alois, yang memperhatikan hal itu tentu segera meminta agar _butler_ nya mengatakan apa yang keduanya bicarakan sebenarnya saat itu.

" 'Sebastian, gigit patah sekarang juga pocky ini. Ini perintah'," ujar Claude sambil memperhatikan wajah Sebastian yang kini tersenyum lembut dan mengetik balasan pada telapak tangan bocah itu. " ' _Yes, my Lord_ '."

Alois langsung mengerang tak senang. Sebab benar saja, beriringan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Claude tadi, Sebastian menggigit patah sisi pockynya yang otomatis membuatnya kalah. Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi bocah itu, Ciel memakan sisa pocky yang ada. Sekaligus memperhatikan giliran terakhir yang mulai mendekatkan langkah mereka.

•

 **Sebastian Michaelis_Alois Trancy**

Iblis itu menundukan sedikit tubuhnya, menerima ujung pocky lain dengan bibirnya lalu keduanya memakan batang snack itu dengan kecepatan konstan hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Satu kecupan sekilas, lalu keduanya memisahkan diri. Sesimpel itu.

Claude memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, tak acuh. Sedang Ciel mendengus.

"Apa? Memang kalian mengharapkan kami melakukan apa?" tanya Alois tak mengerti, pun Sebastian yang menelengkan kepala menatap sikap ganjil tuannya.

Oh, itulah akibat jika tidak ada hints berarti yang bisa ditangkap untuk mereka di serial _official_...

•

Ckk, yang terpenting...

Jadi siapa pemenangnya?

"Karena Aku dan Ciel tadi sama-sama tak berhasil di awal, Claude dua point, Sebastian dua kali gagal saat dengan Ciel dan Claude—" Alois tersenyum. " _Well_ , berarti tiga orang dengan nilai imbang dan satu _big loser_! _We dont have the winner, unfortunately~_!"

Claude dan Sebastian bertepuk tangan mendengarnya, lebih kepada keterkejutan karena ternyata Alois bisa berbahasa inggris dengan lancar, menimbang dari sikap dan kemungkinan kapasitas otak yang dimilikinya.

"H-hei! Latar animenya di Inggris, lho! Tentu saja kan aku bisa! Hanya karena animenya menggunakan bahasa jepang dan fanfiksi ini menggunakan bahasa indonesia—Tunggu dulu, kau tadi menghinaku bodoh, narasi!? Hah!? Kampret abis, lu!"

" _Danna-sama_ , tolong ucapan anda."

" _Shut the hell up_! Aku masih ingin mencaci narasi sialan ini!"

.  
.

 **EnD**

.  
.

"Jangan suka menutup fanfiksi seenaknya, Njing! Tanggung jawab sini!"

.  
.

Kali ini benar-benar **EnD**.


End file.
